


Grief

by SatanDaddy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Grieving, Grieving Leta's Death, Queenie never joined Grindelwald, Sad Newt Scamander, Sad Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, because that just makes me sad, enjoy, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy
Summary: "It'd been a week since Paris and neither Tina, Queenie or Jacob had seen Newt once- other than for the occasional meal. (none)"ORWhen Newt doesn't come out of his case for a week, Queenie sends Theseus in to help the cinnamon roll out.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: Queenie didn't join Grindelwald in this. (Totally not so we can focus on Newt's grief... Moving on!)

It’d been over a week since Paris and neither Tina, Queenie nor Jacob had seen Newt once- other than when he came up for an occasional meal. (None)

Tina had been worried out of her mind but Queenie told her to give him time. But now a week had passed and it was beginning to feel like an eternity and even Queenie had begun to feel anxious.

Newt had barely eaten and no one had seen him at all since they got back. Newt hadn't let any of them in his case so Tina was running out of options. Even Jacob was begging Queenie to let him see Newt. But Queenie wouldn't allow it. When Tina asked why she was given the same reason (even if Queenie wasn't as certain as before).

"He's hurtin', Teen," she'd said. "And we gotta give him time."

Tina scoffed. Did Queenie even know what she was talking about?

Why Newt was even upset was what was bothering Tina. She knew Newt had been friends with Leta but she was pretty sure they weren't too close. At least, not in a long time.

Tina wanted to help him with whatever was upsetting him but he wouldn't even get out of that case.

And when he didn't come out for another two days, Queenie finally agreed to go down with them but said she was going to call someone first. So, while Queenie went into the kitchen to call whoever she was going to call, Jacob and Tina waited impatiently above Newt's case.

"How do you think he's going?" Jacob asked, concern evident in his voice.

Tina could only shrug. "Hopefully better than we fear."

Queenie then came back in, followed by none other than Theseus Scamander, whose eyes were sunken and red, as if he'd gotten no sleep. (Who was she kidding? He lost his fiancee, of course he would be suffering too.) Tina had seen him at Leta's funeral. He'd looked sad, obviously, but now there was worry in his eyes. Tina assumed the worry was about his brother.

"Are you all coming down too?" Theseus asked them, receiving several nods.

They all quietly descended the stairs of the case and began looking for Newt. It wasn't long before they found him, curled up in Dougal's arms. They couldn't quite see his face but he hadn't seemed to notice their arrival.  
Theseus approached him while Tina, Queenie and Jacob stood back.

"He’s drowning," Queenie whispered, confusing Tina.

"Who?"

"Newt," she replied, looking heartbroken.

"What do you mean?" Tina questioned, bewildered.

"I can feel it. He feels so... overwhelmed. There's so much and it never leaves and it's just... sad." Queenie seemed at a loss of words.

Tina was too if she was honest.

"Is he okay though?" Jacob asked, unsure about what Queenie had said.

"I hope so," she replied as they left to check on the other creatures to give the brothers some space.

As Theseus silently approached his younger brother, he noticed the pale streaks of tears on Newt's cheeks.

"Newt?" he asked, guilty he hadn't been with his brother over the past week- where he knew he should have been.

Newt looked up, startled, and quickly wiped his cheeks.

"Thee? What are you doing here?" he asked, not unkindly.

"To check on my brother," he replied, sitting down next to Newt, Dougal disappearing.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked as if suddenly remembering what happened.

"I'm fine," Theseus smiled. Newt looking at him unbelievingly. "It doesn't matter. I'm here for you," Theseus countered.

"But what about you?" Newt asked.

"We'll talk about that another time. Now, talk to me."

Newt looked hesitant. He never had been one for emotions and contact.

"Newt," Theseus pushed warningly.

So he talked. Newt told Theseus, about Leta, Credence, his guilt for both, how he could have helped them if he'd done something. If he'd been better.

And Theseus listened. And Newt couldn't help feeling loved at the fact that Theseus was here. With him.

When their father got drunk and abusive, Thee was there. When Newt got expelled from Hogwarts, Thee was there. When their mother passed on, Theseus was still there. And, as Newt thought about, he realised something. Thee was always there.

And he wasn’t leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe please tell me you liked it.


End file.
